Mega Evolutions
Mega Evolution is a special, temporary type of evolution that was discovered following Missing Zero's arrival. History Prior to July 31st, 2017, Mega Evolution did not exist in the primary universe of Rise of the Rockets. ''In an attempt to divert Missing Zero's attention away from the main universe, John Ford activated a special ritual that deactivated all combative abilities. Moments later, Missing Zero emerged, necessitating the use of a back-up ritual to reactivate combat powers. While the effects of the back-up were not immediate, it did have the unknown side-effect of enabling access to a new type of evolution. The first known instances of Mega Evolution occurred during Team Liberty's and Team Rocket's first mission against Missing Zero. While holding the line at Kotahi Village, in order to allow the inhabitants of One Island to evacuate safely, the combined forces of Teams Liberty, Rocket, and Plasma slowly became overwhelmed by the growing number of Instances converging on the beach. In desperation, Ryan Hikari, Amanda Zarth, and James Arthur managed to break through the initial power barrier, allowing their respective Tyranitar, Magnezone, and Scizor to reach the highest stage of evolution and drive back Missing Zero's forces, including a revived Wrath. Live streams by various hackers, inhabitants of the Sevii Islands, and members of Team Liberty captured this battle, revealing the then-current extent of Missing Zero's power and the existence of Mega Evolution to the world. Current Mega Evolutions * Alex Lockwood ** Swampert - Kalos Pokémon League, against Malva and Team Flare * Amanda Zarth ** Magnezone - One Island, against Missing Zero * Chloe Hikari ** Gallade - Vertrag, against Gluttony and Creagrin ** Luxray - Vertrag, against Gluttony and Creagrin ** Typhlosion - Lumiose City, against Team Flare ** Kyurem - Lumiose City, against Team Flare * Ellen Burks ** Reuniclus - Opelucid City, against Kane and Gaigan * Evan Tierra ** Swampert * James Arthur ** Scizor - One Island, against Missing Zero ** Chandelure * Kyle Eston ** Charizard - Vertrag, against Gluttony and Creagrin ** Magnezone - Vertrag, against Gluttony and Creagrin * Olivia Seaton ** Gardevoir - Lumiose City, against Team Flare * Ray Hakuda ** Zangoose - Vertrag, against Gluttony and Creagrin * Ryan Hikari ** Tyranitar - One Island, against Missing Zero * Ryan Sanders ** Typhlosion - Vertrag, against Gluttony and Creagrin * Xander Cruize ** Gardevoir - Four Island, against Alamo guards * Minor Characters ** Andreev *** Golurk - Mt. Silver, against Instances ** Ritter *** Lopunny - Mt. Silver, against Instances ** Hull *** Pinsir - Mt. Silver, against Instances ** James Cruize *** Arcanine - Kalos Pokémon League, against Malva and Flare Admins *** Gallade - Kalos Pokémon League, against Malva and Flare Admins Creation Process Mega Evolution in Rise of the Rockets works a bit differently than in the games. To lay out the most important detail first, Mega Rings and Stones are not a thing. Mega Evolution is instead powered by a natural, synergistic relationship between the Pokémon and its trainer. In order for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve, it must possess at least 25 EXP points, cumulative from all of the battles it has taken part in. Once a Pokémon has reached 25 EXP, they are capable of freely Mega Evolving once per battle, energizing them and providing something of a "second wind," although this will not fully heal any injuries that they have already sustained. Should they revert to their standard form during that battle, they will not be able to Mega Evolve again without resting. If a Mega Evolved Pokémon faints or is otherwise rendered unable to battle, it will revert back to its original form. Also different here is the fact that trainers are not limited to one Mega Evolution per battle. While individual Pokémon are, a trainer in Rise of the Rockets could, in theory, Mega Evolve six Pokémon throughout the course of a single battle. It is important to note, however, that this could potentially prove fatal for the trainer. Mega Evolution takes a lot of energy from the trainer in order to power the evolving Pokémon, and because of this, few trainers have been observed that possess the ability to last that long. The symptoms of "Evolution Sickness," as it has come to be known, are generally not permanent, and tend to disappear after a few days, though sometimes they last for a week or two. However, they do possess a patterned progression, which has been documented as follows. The number next to each symptom corresponds to how many Pokémon the trainer in question has Mega Evolved during the battle: # No noticeable issues # Minor headache, dizziness # Physical weakness # Severe faintness # Bleeding from orifices # Unconsciousness, death Non-Canon Mega Evolutions Given the very limited number of canon Mega Evolutions, we will be branching out and using Megas designed by RotR's players. To submit a proposal, fill out the following form and post it in the Discussion Topic. From there, other players in the game can offer suggestions for adjustments to the proposal in order to ensure that it is both balanced and reflects multiple parties' interests. Final approval will come from Parugi, at which point the proposed Mega Evolution will be free to appear in the RPG. Proposed Pokémon: Proposed Pokémon should be fully-evolved. Preference will be given to Pokémon that do not currently have any canon Mega Evolutions, although others will be considered on a case-by-case basis (with the exceptions of Charizard and Mewtwo, who will not be considered at all.) In the event that the Pokémon later gets a canon Mega Form, both will be considered canon in RotR. Appearance: Either provide a detailed description, or (with approval from the artist where noted by them) link to a fan-made Mega Evolution image elsewhere. If nothing else, please acknowledge where you got the image from and Parugi will contact them. Focus: In general, what does this Mega Form aim to accomplish as far as the Pokémon's abilities go? Type: List the Mega Form's type here. Mega Ability: What Ability will replace the Pokémon's when they turn Mega? '''Stat Distribution:' Mega Evolutions in the games add a total of 100 points to the Pokémon's Bast Stat Total. Please use the BST of the Pokémon you're proposing and add points (totaling 100 altogether) to each stat to give us a rough idea of what aspects of the Pokémon are being affected by Mega Evolution. '-ATK:' '-SPA:' '-DEF:' '-SPD:' '-SPE:' Approved RotR-exclusive Mega Evolutions must be recorded on the RotR Mega Evolutions page. Approved Mega Evolutions Mega Absol Y Proposed Pokémon: Absol (Alt) Appearance: Head scythe extends downwards further and ends in a point, has a serrated edge. Fur is darker, canine fangs and claws are longer and sharper. Tail blade is shorter, also serrated. Legs are thicker. The 'wings' gained as Meg Absol are not covvered with fur/feathers, instead giving them a black, bat-like appearance. Focus: Physical combat. Type: Dark/Fighting Mega Ability: Pure Power Stat Distribution: -ATK: 130 => 130 -SPA: 75 => 75 -DEF: 60 -> 110 (+50) -SPD: 60 -> 110 (+50) -SPE: 75 => 75 Mega Arcanine Proposed Pokémon: Arcanine Appearance: Becomes larger. Tufts of fur around chest head, and feet change to resemble clouds. Stripes on body become lightning bolt patterns. Focus: Does everything Arcanine can do, with higher stats and an additional type. Type: Fire/Electric Mega Ability: Levitate Stat Distribution: -ATK: 110 -> 135 (+25) -SPA: 100 -> 110 (+10) -DEF: 80 -> 100 (+20) -SPD: 80 -> 100 (+20) -SPE: 95 -> 120 (+25) Mega Chandelure Proposed Pokémon: Chandelure Focus: Mega Chandelure gains a spider like appearance and an ability to match. With Shadow Tag it can force opponents into a fight. And it can follow up that opportunity with heavy special damage. Appearance: Here Credit to @Zephyrzu for the art. With written permission obtained on January 23 2019 Type: Ghost-Fire Mega Ability: Shadow Tag Stat Distribution: -HP: 60 -ATK: 55 -SPA: 145 => 185 (+40) -DEF: 90 => 111 (+21) -SPD: 90 => 110 (+20) -SPE: 80 => 99 (+19) Mega Dragonite Proposed Pokémon: Mega Dragonite Appearance: Mega Dragonite by unknownmercury Focus: Aims to be a faster, less bulky Dragonite Type: Dragon/Flying Mega Ability: Gale Wings Stat Distribution: ''' -ATK: 134 > 149 (15) -SPA: 100 > 120 (20) -DEF: 95 -SPD: 100 > 115 (15) -SPE: 80 > 130 (50) Mega Empoleon Proposed Pokémon: Empoleon Appearance: Mega Empoleon by Phatmon (General permission on art page) Focus: In Mega form, Empoleon slows itself down significantly, sacrificing speed for sturdiness. Thanks to the added bulk, it can better handle the recoil of its powerful attacks, granting them added strength, while its shields allow it to deflect special attacks with relative ease, even dreaded Electric-type attacks such at Thunder and Zap Cannon. However, its Achilles Heel remains physical attacks; its shields are bulky and awkward, meaning that a well-placed physical strike can throw off both its attacks and its defenses for a significant amount of time, especially considering its slowed speed. Mega Empoleon see themselves as paragons of protection; hardened by the harshness of the war, they've strengthened themselves so as to protect both themselves and their Trainers from the hazards of modern warfare. Type: Water/Steel Mega Ability: Bulletproof Stat Distribution: (-15 Speed, +120 to other stats) -HP: 111 (+27, Compare: Nihilego (109), Excadrill (110)) -ATK: 86 (+0) -SPA: 153 (+42, Compare: Mega Greninja (153)) -DEF: 104 (+16) -SPD: 131 (+30, Compare: Nihilego (131), Cosmoem (131), Umbreon (130), Sylveon (130)) -SPE: 45 (-15) Mega Golurk Proposed Pokémon: Golurk Appearance: Mega Golurk by Blood-Asp0123 (Approved for use August 4th, 2016.) Height roughly doubles upon Mega Evolving--average Golurk goes from 9'02" to 20". '''Focus: Mega Golurk's focus is on maximizing its physical abilities. Its massive size increases its physical attacks at the cost of its special ones, while its upgraded Steel/Ghost-Typing and defensive stat boosts increase its ability to survive attacks from its opponents. Type: Steel/Ghost Mega Ability: Bulletproof Stat Distribution: -ATK: 124 => 154 (+30) -SPA: 55 => 25 (-30) -DEF: 80 -> 130 (+50) -SPD: 80 -> 130 (+50) -SPE: 75 => 75 Mega Goodra Proposed Pokémon: Goodra Appearance: Mega Goodra by JWNutz (Approved for use October 30th, 2017.) Focus: Mega Goodra becomes much more of a tank and bruiser, losing speed but gaining added health and defenses in return. It focuses more heavily on its wide range of physical attacks, making them deal more damage in return for lessened Special Attack. Type: Dragon/Poison Mega Ability: Swift Swim Stat Distribution: -HP: 90 => 120 (+30) -ATK: 100 => 120 (+20) -SPA: 110 -> 100 (-10) -DEF: 70 => 120 (+50) -SPD: 150 => 170 (+20) -SPE: 80 -> 70 (-10) Mega Greninja Proposed Pokémon: Greninja Appearance: Ash-Greninja, repurposed for RotR as Mega Greninja. Focus: Attacks and speed. Type: Water/Dark Mega Ability: Battle Bond Stat Distribution: -ATK: 95 => 145 (+50) -SPA: 103 => 153 (+50) -DEF: 67 -> 67 -SPD: 71 -> 71 -SPE: 122 => 132 (+10) Mega Luxray Proposed Pokémon: Luxray Appearance: Mega Luxray by zerudez (Design approved for use June 12th, 2018) Focus: Primary focus on increasing physical abilities. Type: Electric/Dark Mega Ability: Strong Jaw Stat Distribution: ATK: 120 => 160 (+40) SPA: 95 => 95 (+0) DEF: 79 => 90 (+11) SPD: 79 => 90 (+11) SPE: 70 => 108 (+38) Mega Magnezone Proposed Pokémon: Magnezone Appearance: Mega Magnezone by DubiousDerringer (Whole concept approved for use October 29th, 2017.) Focus: "Mega Evolution has split Magnezone’s body back into three separate components that are connected by the central body’s electromagnetic field, a field which is strong enough to hold all of its units far above the ground even at a distance. Flakes of metal that get caught in its magnetic pull can be charged with electricity and then fired from its forward-facing magnets with the force of a cannon. When it pulls in its offshoots as closely as possible it can use it’s magnetism to launch its entire body though the air at high speeds for a short period of time." Type: Electric/Steel Mega Ability: Levitate Stat Distribution: -ATK: 70 => 100 (+30) -SPA: 130 => 150 (+20) -DEF: 115 -> 135 (+20) -SPD: 90 -> 90 -SPE: 60 => 90 (+30) Mega Reuniclus Proposed Pokémon: Reuniclus Appearance: Mega Reuniclus by Konuju. Mega Reuniclus' arms have split off from its body and can be controlled psychically. Its "ears" have also split into five, forming a semicircle around its head. A ring of cell-like orbs orbit Mega Reuniclus' core within its gel-like casing. Focus: Mega Reuniclus forms a powerful psychic bond with its trainer so that their minds act as one. In this form, the joint mind controls both Mega Reuniclus' body and the trainer's body, psychic energy flowing freely between them on the mental plane. This mental unity ties into Mega Reuniclus' ability, Trainer Bond, which allows both Mega Reuniclus and its trainer to make an attack each turn, with the trainer's attack being half as strong as the Pokémon's. Should the trainer naturally have psychic powers, any psychic attacks made using Trainer Bond would theoretically be at full power, but this has never been seen. The caveat of their mental link is that the Pokémon and trainer share health. Any attacks made against the trainer will damage Mega Reuniclus, including the effects of Evolution Sickness should the trainer have additional Pokémon Mega Evolved besides Mega Reuniclus. Conversely, any attacks against Mega Reuniclus will damage the trainer, to the point that if Mega Reuniclus faints, so will its trainer. Type: Psychic Mega Ability: Trainer Bond (Parental Bond) Stat Distribution: '-ATK:' 65 => 65 (+0) '-SPA:' 125 => 165 (+40) (Compare Mega Gardevoir 165) '-DEF:' 75 => 100 (+25) (Compare Mega Kangaskhan 100) '-SPD:' 85 => 120 (+35) (Compare Claydol 120) '-SPE:' 30 => 30 (+0) Mega Torterra Proposed Pokémon: Torterra Appearance: Mega Torterra by TRXPICS (Whole concept approved for use August 15th, 2019) Focus: The soil shell that covered Torterra has hardened to they point of becoming a powerful metal, stronger than any rock or earth, thus gaining the Steel-typing, changing Torterra's weaknesses. Mega Torterra's shell is adorned with plant life, and supply it with massive amounts of energy to move it's enormous body, but it also allows it to use all the powers of the earth by granting it the ability "Terra Firma". Mega Torterra is almost twice as big and over three times as heavy after undergoing Mega Evolution, granting it huge amount of power while furthering it's defensive prowess. Average height increases to roughly 13'11" , average weight to 2108.2 lbs. Type: Grass/Steel Mega Ability: Terra Firma - Ground and Rock type moves used by this Pokémon receive a 50% boost. Stat Distribution: '-ATK:' 109 => 159 (+50) '-SPA:' 75 => 55 (-20) '-DEF:' 105 => 155 (+50) '-SPD:' 85 => 125 (+40) '-SPE:' 56 => 36 (-20) Mega Typhlosion Proposed Pokémon: Typhlosion Appearance: Mega Typhlosion by Zephyrzu (Specially commissioned for RotR) Mega Typhlosion stands tall and powerful. A thick white-ish fur covers its hands and neck, creating a small mane of sorts. Charcoal-colored fur covers its eyes in a mask-like pattern. The fire on its shoulders now covers half its back, and its tail has grown thicker to provide more balance in battle. Focus: Whereas Typhlosion is often a mixed attacker with a lean towards special attacks, Mega Typhlosion is a purely mixed attacker equal physical and special power. The buff to defense from its new form gives it the endurance to get up close and deliver more powerful hits. Type: Fire Mega Ability: Fur Coat Stat Distribution: '-ATK:' 84 => 129 (+45) (Compare Terrakion 129) '-SPA:' 109 => 129 (+20) (Compare Keldeo 129) '-DEF:' 78 => 78 (+0) '-SPD:' 85 => 115 (+30) (Compare Togekis 115) '-SPE:' 100 => 105 (+5) (Compare Rapidash 105) Mega Zangoose Propose Pokémon: Zangoose Appearance: Mega Zangoose by Blade Focus: Focuses on physical attack power; defenses slightly lower, but the attack and speed goes up, making it a last-ditch effort. Type: Normal/Fighting Mega Ability: Tough Claws Stat Distribution: ATK: 115 => 160 (+45) SPA: 60 => 75 (+15) DEF: 60 => 55 (-5) SPD: 60 => 55 (-5) SPEF: 90 => 140 (+50) Category:Story Info Category:RPG Betterment Projects